My dear Omega
by Yajanele
Summary: Sherlock is an Omega, who obviously doesn't want to settle down with some random Alpha. So he's pretending that he is an Alpha himself, because he doesn't want to the world know about him. Especially one very gorgeous, but dangerous Alpha. Very dangerous actually.
1. Chapter 1

_It started at the whole beginning with shoes and one mystery name._

 _The name was soon turned into Moriarty who was clearly obsessed with the detective or maybe he was just as bored as Sherlock._

 _Anyway things got out of his hands and now Moriarty's only desire is kill Sherlock, but that's not the real reason why Sherlock wanted him in jail._

 _Sherlock knew what Moriarty wants, hell he even told him that last time, but right now he will be in more problems if consulting criminal would know about his secret._

 _He was so sure, that everything was simple to hide until now, when he is going into heat._

 _Sherlock wasn't idiot, he's taking suppressant since he presented, so this is obviously for the first time, when he has no idea what's going on. The way his body reacts, when he is near Moriarty or his thumping heart, whenever Jim shoves his dominance._

 _Moriarty was somehow manage to bring him into heat and Sherlock was afraid what could happen, when he'll see him in this state. Well fair enough, Sherlock just can't help himself and his imagination, that alvays demonstrate him some pictures, because Moriarty was too much dominant, for his unbreakable control._

 _Just simple thought about the time, when he promised him, that he'll burn him, rip his heart out of him and break him whole made him all hot. No wonder, that suppressant slowly stopped working._

 _Something in him couldn't let Sherlock calm down._

 _To make things worse, he nearly stole crown jewels, when he broke unbreakable glass and just rudely sat on the throne. Yes of course, that was just one of the three most closely guarded places in London, where he broke into just to show his strength and Sherlock had absolutely no idea what he wanted to achieve by that._

 _It is really very hard to hide his true instincts in front of someone like him._

 _He later regretted that he was so arrogant in the court, because he was locked away together with Moriarty... who looked like he could consume Sherlock alive with nothing but his mind. Such a hungry expression, when the door was closed Sherlock got goosebumps._

 _Yes, Sherlock Holmes, the greatest and only consulting detective in the world wanted James Moriarty and of course he'll never admit it in front of anyone. Although it would be stupid to think that the criminal doesn't noticed._

 _He had once again no idea what he should think about him. Which is really depressing, considering that Sherlock persistently knows everything_ _about_ _everyone._

Sherlock is nearly praying, because they just must find Moriarty guilty. They have to.

He quickly grabbed his phone as it rang, but before he could said something, John interrupted him.

„Not guilty! They found him not guilty!" Dr. Watson cried. „No defense and Moriarty's walked free. I don't get it."

He stopped when Sherlock didn't answer. „Sherlock? Are you listening to me? You know he'll coming after you…" The line got silent, because Sherlock no longer listening and ended conversation at the whole beginning.

Sherlock froze in terror. He would never admit it, but he is afraid of that particular consulting criminal too... hallucinogenic haze in Baskerville only confirmed this fact and Moriarty now goes directly to him.

He sudenly shivers, run into his room and took another suppressant pill. He doesn't care, that he alredy had one in the morning. This is about Moriarty, who just couldn't know or smell, what Sherlock is. It would turn out badly. It would destroy him, but even with this knowledge Sherlock feels himself go giddy, while he was thinking about him.

So it's already started, isn't it? The pills will not work for long. Sherlock began panicking, because he knew, that suppressant can't be overdose from his own bitter experience.

Hands buried in his curly hair and tuging at them, he wondering what he should do.

Finally resigned, he headed into the kitchen to make some tea. People usually go away, when they finished their tea, right?

At least he took violin from their usual place and tried to reassure himself by playing at them.

Sherlock was not surprised, when he heard a creaking sound of door. He stopped playing and looked at the newcomer.

He tried to keep a firm face, when their eyes met.

The criminal gave him a small smile and with that his effort was useless. His heartbeat elevated and he's pretty sure that his pupils was doing something too, thanks to penetrating smell of Moriarty.

"What have I done to deserve such a nice visit?" He said sarcastically.

Moriarty looked around nonchalantly with indifference, but his attention was on Sherlock.

"May I?" He grinned and reached for an apple that was exposed in a bowl with other fruits.

"What?" The detective froze.

"Make myself comfortable, of course."

Moriarty's smile even more stretched as he looked at Sherlock. "Is there something different, what I might be interested in?" He asked vaguely, and licked his bottom lip.

Sherlock was even more tensed, but ignored the question.

Quickly looked away, he headed into the kitchen and brought a tray with two cups of hot tea.

Jim was already sitting in his leather chair and took gratefully the tea. Sherlock sat himself in the opposite chair and for a while they both sat in silence.

Then the detective dare to start a conversation. "So how did you get out?" He asked carefully.

Moriarty just grinned. "Honey, don't you already know, that I always get what I want?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, don't you already know, that I always get what I want?" Moriarty answered with his high, pitched voice and the detective could hear clear hint of threat in it.

"Oh, I see..." There was a pause as Sherlock trailed off. "You threatened the jury in the court, didn't you?" Holmes smiled at his certainly correct deduction.

"Everyone has their weak spot. I don't know, let's call it pressure point. And Honey as I once said, even you are not an exception." The criminal leaned back in his seat and continue, like if he was some king giving orders or something. "And with me. Back on the streets. Every fairy tale and hero needs a good old fashioned villain." Still maintaining eye contact. He completed his statement and winked at the other man.

"So, you are gonna burn me, because of this weakness? Well, do it. Burn me." Sherlock replied with smirk, without realizing the seriousness of his words. But he just can't understand, why everybody consider him as some sort of hero. It's hilarious.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I'll do it very soon." Growled Moriarty in return, exchanged his tea in favor of apple. In which he started carve with pocket knife.

Sherlock was suddenly no longer so sure of himself.

"I never would have believed, that you live sexual life, Sherlock." Moriarty said casually after a while.

"Sorry, come again?" Sherlock winced and looked at Jim completely confused.

"Is she beautiful?" The smaller man continue, seemingly ignoring the question.

"Women? No, I am not really interested in them." Sherlock answered again without thinking. He started to feel dizzy and his concentration began to fail.

Moriarty's presence made everything worse. He was already sweating, had raised pulse and was slightly shivering.

"Oh, that's good. Very good indeed." The Criminal smirked mischievously. "I always prefered man in my bed." His eyes was burning, while he glared at Sherlock. Aware of his current state.

"Why are you even asking me?" Sherlock blurted out, already squirming in John's chair.

His Omega instincts is trying to take control over him.

"He smells incredibly sweet..." Jim sniffed in the air. "Your little Omega."

Sherlock could see, how Moriarty licking his bottom lip. And goddamn it, if it wasn't sexy.

"I guess, that if I ever find out, who he is. I'll just lay him down and ravage him. I'll compel him to give himself to me completely. Body and mind. All of him would be mine. Who knows I'll maybe even bonded with him in the process. It's about time to have some progeny."

The Criminal was speaking with seductive voice and Sherlock's speed of heart was like he just ran a marathon. And then, when all words sank in, Sherlock felt sudden, unbearable tightness in his chest.

No, Sherlock can't be wounded by that statement. That James Moriarty would be with someone else and his children would bear some other random, stupid, dull omega. He have to be strong like always.

Sherlock gritted his teeth, but eventually put empty cup onto wooden desk between their seats, and clasped his hands under his chin.

"How can you even think, that I would allow something like that?" He asked sharply.

"Judging by your reactions to only my words. I doubt It would be a problem, my dear." The Alpha grinning like Cheshire cat as Sherlock visibly winced and stood up.

"I don't know what are you talking about. Just get out! "He yelled hoarsely.

"Oh, it's not very smart. You're starting panicking. "Jim commented, putting an apple with a pocket knife on the arm of Sherlock's leather chair and stood up, but he didn't go to the door, instead he walked over to Sherlock, who was subconsciously trying to back away from him.

Moriarty grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to himself.

"Tell me honestly Sherlock ... here never been any other omega, except you, I am right?" He leaned over to him and growled into his ear with seductive voice.

Sherlock began to be little wet, as if his previous symptoms hadn't been enough.

He realized, that he must get rid of Moriarty, as soon as possible.

"I'm not-."

Sherlock swallowed when the criminal pulled back and looked him firmly in the eye.

"Then there is simple way, how to find out which one of us have right." He smirked, and his eyes were deadly. "Take off your clothes."

Sherlock flinched and felt weakness in his body, when he felt another rush of heat.

Jim's words were serious, these words didn't tolerate resistance. These words were intended for an Omega, which should always be submissive for an Alpha.

"No. I am not someone who'll take orders from you." He said harsher than he thought he could manage. It was really hard disobey strong Alphas.

"No?" Moriarty raised his eyebrows and without warning gripped Sherlock in firm hold.

The detective couldn't move, even thought he tried to get out.

How can be difference between an Alpha and an Omega so visible even in the power?

Moriarty's hand began to slide down into Sherlock's pants and underwear.

Jim didn't even had to try and he felt wetness between his fingers.

Sherlock whimpered, when he felt the whole Jim's finger inside of him, which was however quickly removed.

"My, my, you are so wet and tight. I can't almost resist you." Moriarty beamed.

"I think I should punish you for your lying. What do you think, my dear Omega? "Jim said in a sing-song voice and without warning, he very hard bite into Sherlock's neck on his left side, without giving the detective opportunity to fight back.

The detective cried out in pain and realized, that Jim just bonded himself with him. With horror he realized, that he'll have to do every Jim's whim, or at least that was expected from him.

Have to do everything for his enemy. His Alpha.

Sherlock sagged, his knees buckling.

Moriarty loosened up hold on Sherlock enough to let him slide down onto his ass.

Sherlock was suddenly exhausted, his breath was ragged, while his hand was holding ugly looking wound, which continued to bleeding.

Sherlock looked up at Moriarty with hurt expression.

"You bit me.

„Let's say, that I know about you from the very beginning. Just so you know. My sense of smell is better than anyone else's. And trust me. This whole last issue with the Crown Jewels, court and other little trivialities, was formed just to get you, where I want."

He shrugged and bent down to the detective. "I'll burn all your pride, Sherlock. And you'd enjoy every minute of it. Until you'll just simply pass out"

"W-why should I faint." The detective asked with weak voice.

Moriarty rolled his eyes and as an answer, he simply showed his manhood.

„You aren't serious." Sherlock asked incredulously, while the other struggled with his zipper.

„It's a part of me, which I can't change." The criminal laughed coldly.

„B-but it's big." Sherlock apparently forgot, how he always acted, because this weak, whiny omega isn't him.

Sherlock looked into the deep depths of Moriarty's eyes with dread, before he spoke.

"I'm a virgin."

He was obviously trying to delay the inevitable, but who the hell care? He can't just jump onto it.

"I know and believe me, my dear detective. I'll do nothing to you. Until you will begin desperately begging me." Moriarty said completely serious.

"Never begged." Sherlock looked suspiciously at the Alpha.

"Learn to." Was the only answer, he got.


End file.
